L's new home
by beyond birthday 667
Summary: L is force to stay at mr. yagami's home were he and light slowly see each other as brothers instead of rivals. but problems arrives while living together.
1. intro

Intro: Ryuzaki and Light are still handcuffed together. They are at H.Q.

* * *

Ryuzaki and Light were sitting at the computers, working on the kira investagation. Ryuzaki, being the insomneact panda detective that he is, had Light up at 5:00 am. They had always been alone that early in the morning on normal days.

Just then, Mr. Yagami came in."Dad, what are you doing here so early?" light asked, turning away from his computer. "we have a problem. It seems we've stalled long enough, your mom wants you home." Ryuzaki, now intrested, turned away from his computer to face the two."Yes well, the problem there, Mr. Yagami, is that we are still chained together, as you can see, and I need to be by Light at all times."

Light sat and thought for awhile, befor he got an idea. "Hey, ryuzaki, what if we take the handcuffs off and you come home with us." Now both Ryuzaki and Mr. Yagami turned to stare at Light. "I could tell mom that your a friend from school, and that your parents just died in a fire that took down your whole house. And that you need a place to stay." Light explained.

"That could acually work Light." Ryuzaki said, turning to Mr. Yagami "What do you think, Mr. Yagami?" Mr. Yagami thought for a moment, before replaying, "Yes, we should leave sometime today. Ryuzaki, pack some clothes, items, and your laptop so you and Light can continue working." " wait" Light suddenly realized something, "What about the task force? I mean, without Ryuzaki they can't do much."

Mr. Yagami suddenly spoke up, "I'll tell them they had some time off." Ryuzaki turned to Light, "Well, its settled, come Light lets pack. I'll tell Walteri the news." Light and Ryuzaki shut down the computers and made way to their shared room. "Ryuzaki, sense we're going to have to take these handcuffs off anyways, why don't we take them off now? We can pack quicker." Light inquired staring at Ryuzaki waith hope in his eyes.

" I suppose so Light-kun, but don't get any ideas, i'm still watching you, _kira _" Ryuzaki hissed. "For the last time, i'm not kira and thanks Ryuzaki." Light said in a childish and innocent voice. "yeah yeah" Ryuzaki fished out the key from his pocket. Light just stared at him. " You had the key in your pocket the whole time, why?" " I merly wished to have it with me incase a situation like this were to arise." Ryuzaki turned and undid the locks to the handcuffs.

It didn't take long for them to pack a few things for Ryuzaki and to tell walteri and the task force that they had time off, but of course Walteri didn't by that and came to Ryuzaki later for a explination. After everything was settled they left. Once they got home they told Mrs. yagami the story Light made up then both boys went to Light's room.

"Well here we are, here's your new home ryuzaki" Light said unpacking and putting some of Ryuzaki's clothes and small items in an empty dresser drawer."hmm yes indeed."

* * *

hey how do you like my new story? reviews are appreciated and I should have another chapter finished by 11-17-13 if everthing goes well. :)


	2. going home

Intro: this chapter picks up where the last one left off. Most chapters will be like this.

"Hey Ryuzaki, we haven't eaten in a little while, and mom is making breakfast so..."Light said as he finished putting away Ryuzaki's stuff.

"You may, Light-kun but i'm staying up here, as I really only eat sweets ans I wish to get somethings settled." Ryuzaki got his laptop and settled down on the floor, turning it on and started typing.

Light stared at Ryuzaki, "Ryuzaki, we don't have any sweets here, so your going to have to get used to eating real food, and what do you mean by 'getting somethings settled'?

"Ryuzaki answered without even looking up from his laptop.

"I must order a seperate laptop for you, as i do not wish to share mine, and I also must order an air mattress for myself to sleep I suspect you no longer wish to share the same bed now that we are no longer handcuffed together.

"Light sat at his desk, and turned on the t.v. , watching the news. "Well, I doubt all that will get here tonight, I mean its only 8:39 am.

Usually it takes a couple of days for things like that to arrive." "Yes, well you know you can pay extra to get it shipped over night. so,it should arrive tomorrow."

Light thought for a moment, not really paying attention to the t.v."Then where will you sleep tonight?" "Well,sense I have no where to sleep, I won't, i've stayed up all night before, i'll be fine."

"Ryuzaki, that's not very healthy, you can share my bed for tonight. I have an extra pillow and blanket you can use." Just then Light's mother called from downstairs that breakfast was ready so light turned off the t.v. and stood up.

" come on Ryuzaki, lets go." "No thank you, i'm not very hungry, plus i'm not very social , I do not wish to go down there to all those people."

"But you already know me and my dad, plus you were with the whole task force a lot back at H.Q., whats the big deal?" "Thats different, I just don't want to go down there.

" Light thought about this for a minute."Ryuzaki, are you shy?"Ryuzaki stopped what he was doing to look at light. " I an not shy, light-kun." "look, i'll bring some food up here ok?" Light left without even waiting for an answer.

He walked downstairs to see his family already waiting for him. turned to look at him,"son, where's Ryuzaki?" Light walked over to the table,"hes not coming down, i guess hes shy, I told him i'd bring him some food."

"well alright then,but tell him from now on he needs to come down to eat at the table like everyone else." Mr. yagami told light before going back to reading his newspaper." ok im going to eat up in my room as well since i need to study."

Light said as he grabbed two plates of food before heading back up to his room; he opened the door and saw that Ryuzaki was still on the floor,but his laptop was turned off.

"hey ryu i brought us some food but dad said that you have to come down to eat from now on." "yea sure, and whats with ryu?" "oh your names really long so i thought i'd give you a nickname, is that alright?"

"yea sure" ryuzaki said before he started to eat what was on his plate that light handed him but he only ate about half before he pushed the plate away from himself.

\"ryu is that all your going to eat, i mean that not a lot." "yes light-kun as i said earlier i'm not very hungry. I think i'll take a nap, i didn't acually go to sleep last light."

Light sighed before taking ryuzaki's plate from the floor." yea sure, hey l have cram school tonight and you'll be going with me from now on since we're suppose to be by each other at all times.

so i'll sleep to, we're going to have to start going to school again so mom won't get suspicious."

"ok then" ryuzaki closed his laptop and went to the bed as light left to put the food up. He remembered that Light had said that he had an extra pillow in his closet but he didn't want to search through the boys closet like a stalker so he just decided to use lights pillow till he got his pillow.

So he laid his head down on the pillow and he couldn't help but tell how nice the pillow smelled.

He remembered all the time Light used to yell at him because he didn't want to take a shower everyday. And how he used to call Light a clean freak to get on his nerves.

Ryuzaki didn't reliese that while he was daydreaming /remembering; that he started to drift into sleep and by the time Light came back up he was already asleep.

"dang it ryu that was my favorite pillow." Light noticed how ryuzaki always gnawed on his thump when he was working, thinking, and before he fell asleep. But when hes asleep it looks like was sucking his thumb.

Light suddenly got an idea, he walked over to his desk and took out his camera. He went over to Ryuzaki and took a picture, glad that he didn't wake up the detective.

Then walked back over to his desk and put his camera when he remembered that ryuzaki had said that he would get him a laptop and at that moment he got another idea, he looked ontop of his desk before finding what he was looking for.

Light grabbed the notepad he had been looking for before writing: remember to put pic of ryu as screensaver to piss off ryuzaki. sticking the note on the inside of his school notebook, he went to his closet to get the extra pillow and went to the other side of his bed when he noticed that Ryuzaki hadn't put the blanket on himself.

He pulled the blanket over himself and ryu before laying down, setting his alarm clock for later that day to go to cram school, and falling asleep, making a mental reminder to let ryuzaki borrow his clothes for school. Ryuzaki knew that they had a uniform but didn't wear it. Finally he fell into a pieceful sleep.

* * *

hey so i know i said it would be this weekend but i decided to post early because i read my first review for this story and thought i would post early as a surprise because i really didn't think i'd get a review since people wait till like a least two chapters are i will post early from now on IF i get at least one review for every single chapter, other than that its 1 at the end of the week. cheerio!


	3. cram school

intro:This chapter takes place a few hours after the last one left off.

Light awoke to the sound of the alarm, he hit the off button before getting up. He turned to look at Ryuzaki, who had slept through the loud beeping. Light shook Ryuzaki, "hey get up we have to get ready to go to cram school." Ryuzaki opened his eyes still laying down. "I don't go to cram school Light-kun,i'm not inlisted there."

"Well your suppost to be by me at all times and i'm not dropping out." Ryuzaki sat up in bed, "there's an easy solution to that light-kun, i'll just inroll there." "You can't just inroll there, you have to have your parents to do that." Ryuzaki thought for a moment, "i'll have Mr. Yagami do that, and have Walteri create a fake I.D. for me.I'll just claim to be your younger brother, how about that?"

Light thought for a moment, "why younger?" "Because, Light-kun, we must be in the same grade, i'll have Walteri hack into the system and put me in the same class as you, so if I was to claim to be your older brother, I would have to say I failed a grade. And being as smart as I am, it would make it weird that i'd be at the top of the class with you. I could say that you help me study, but it just makes easier to say that I'm younger." Ryuzaki walked over to the dresser, and pulled out his phone from his clothes, and called Walteri.

After explaining the stiuation to Walteri, Ryuzaki put his phone away, turning back to Light. "Well, now that thats settled, he'll be here in twenty minutes to give Mr. Yagami my fake I.D. And explain the situation to him." Thats when light remembered what he told himself before going to sleep. He grinned, knowing Ryuzaki was not going to like this.

"Hey ryu, you do realise your going to have to wear the school uniform." " Light-kun as I remember, cram school does not require you to wear the school uniform. I have seen many students there with everyday clothes." "Yes that is true, but I always wear my school uniform and it'd be weird if my 'younger brother' didn't." "Ah, but Light-kun I don't own a school uniform."

"No problem, Ryu you can borrow mine, I have plenty plus I think you'll be able to fit my size." Light walked over to his closet and pulled out one of his uniforms for Ryuzaki to try on. Ryuzaki, not having to be told, tried on Light's uniform, but it was a tad big on him. "Well," Ryuzaki stated "its too big on me." Light thought for a moment, "I have a few other ones that I out grew in the bottom of my closet I bet would fit you." "Suuure," Ryu said sarcastically watching as Light walked back to his closet after folding the uniform Ryu took off.

Light searched through his closet for a few minutes, fishing out all five uniforms he out grew, all of which were acually taken good care of, so it was hard to tell that they were hand-me-downs. After Ryu tried them on, he and Light saw that they fit. Suddenly they heard the door bell, Ryu turned to Light "Walteri most likely." Light looked over at the clock, remembering that he set it to go off two hours before they had to leave. It had been twenty four minutes sense they woke up, Light looked back to Ryu, "we have one hour and thirty six minutes to both take showers, eat real quick, go down to the local store not to far from hear to pick you up some supplies, and get to cram school."

"Yes well you can take a shower first and I'll go eat, then I'll take a shower and you'll eat." Nodding, Light pulled out his and now Ryu's uniforms from the closet, set Ryu's down on the bed, and took his plus a pair of boxers and socks to the bath room. But Ryuzaki had no intention on eating, he rather only eat if it was absolutly necessary, and seeing as how Light wasn't there to make him eat, he wasn't going to. Instead, he walked downstairs, to see Walteri leaving and Mr. Yagami turning to him, "well," Mr. Yagami started, "looks like now your Yagami Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki." "Yes seems so, will you be going with us to register me?"

"No, I can do that online real quick, infact I was acually going to do that now, so if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do." Mr. Yagami walked down the hallway to the living room, which was where the computer was. Ruyzaki walked back upstairs, hearing the water turn off and grabbed his clothes, same as Light, and walked to the bathroom, passing Light in the hallway. "Don't take too long I have somethings to descuss with you in our bedroom." Nodding, Ryu opened the bathroom door, and closed it.

Light walked downstairs, and went to the kitchen to fix himself a sandwich. After he was done eating, he walked back upstairs and into his now shared bedroom with Ryuzaki, who was now just leaving the bathroom, his hair everywhere as it always was. He followed Light into their room, sitting down in his 'normal' sitting/crouching position. Light stayed standing up, looking down at Ryuzaki, " well theres a few thing we need to discuss, first of all when we get to cram school and school you can no longer sit in that position, its just embarrasing. Second, when ever were out in public except around mom and Syiu you have to call me Niisan and I will adress you by name or sometimes Otuoto and last, let me comb your hair it's a mess."

Light said as he went to his desk and pulled out a comb, Ryuzaki stared at Light, "well I guess I can can sit up at school, and I rather not call you Niisan, and last my hair is just fine." Light sat down next to Ryu, " You WILL call me Niisan and let me fix your hair now hold still." Light sarted twards Ryu's hair but he pulled back from Light, he decieded that calling Light Niisan, but he drew the line at his hair. Light, suddenly getting an idea, pushed Ryu down, making his back hit the bed, sat on top of his, held down both of Ryu's arms with one hand, and started to comb his hair. Even though Ryuzaki had proved when ever they fought, that he was not weak, could not get out of Lights grip, sence Light had better leverage on him.

After a minute or two, Light was done and let Ryu up, although his hair was still a little messy, it wasn't anywhere near as bad as it was. Looking at the clock, it had been another nineteen minutes, fourteen total for both showers and five minutes they had spent talking and sorta wrestling. They had a total of one hour and seventeen minutes left, Light liked to be on time for things and keep a tight schedual so he always had a few minutes to spare. Light streatened out his ow clothes before extending a hand to Ryu, who took it and stood up, brushig himself off. "Come on, Ryu we need to go get you some supplies, by the way, do you have money or do we need to borrow some from dad?"

"No Light-kun, I have a credit card with more than enough money." Ryuzaki went over to the dresser and pulling out his wallet, putting it in his back pocket ,(its Light's clothes but ill refer to it as L's for now so no one gets confussed, p.s. Yea I know that his name is L but theyl know him as Ryuzaki so... yea.) before heading out the bedroom door, Light following him, and downstairs to the door. They slipped into their shoes, which of course Light's were better than Ryuzaki's but that's how Ryu liked it, then left.

After twenty minutes, they reached the store, walking side-by-side down the iles, pushing the basket Light grabbed when they entered. They grabbed paper, penclies, a binder,dividers, and a backpack thing, just like Light's (srry don't know the name of that thing he carried his stuff in thee first episode) before heading to the check out and paying for all the stuff. Instead of carring the supplies in bags, they put the paper and dividers onto the binder, then stuck the binder into his backpack/thing. Looking at his watch, Light told Ryu that they had forty-two minutes left. They decieded to just go anyways, even if they were eairly.

After walking for twenty minutes thwy finnally reached school, Ryuzaki followed Light to the class room sice he had never been here before. Sitting down at a table in the seat next to Light, he asked "so what do we do exactly?" Light out his messenger bag on the ground and so did Ryu.(finnally remembered the name but am too lazy to fix earlier mistake :P) "Well just study for one hours then go home, like everyother day." (don't know how long cram school is ?!) "Ah I see, but what do I study, I haven't been to your school since the last exams started, which was two months ago." (summer break is over and Light has been going to school for two months under Ryu's servalence)

"Here," Light pulled out his language arts book and flipped to the leson they had been going over in class, "just look on with me." He put the book inbetween both of them and stared reading, Ryu started to notice that his back was starting to hurt. Looking around he noticed almost everyone here was either talking or playing video games, he also noticed that no one was paying them any itention what so ever, so he decieded to pull his feet up onto the chair, hoping Light would not notice since he was reading. Unfortanually Light had noticed, and looked up from his school book. "What are you doing, I thought I told you that you can't do that in public, now put your feet down." Ryuzaki, knowing that this wasn't a battle he could win, slightly pouted and put hie feet flat on the floor. Looking at the book Light had been studying, he sarted to read.

Light, finally satisfied, went back to reading as well, soon after ten minutes the bell rang signalling that cram school had started. 'Oh great' Ryu thought 'one more hours of this hell, perfect just perfect.' After five minutes had passed, they had finished the leson, and Light put the book back into his bag, pulling out a math book and flipped to the leson they had left off in class, started to read again and so did Ryu. Another fifteen minutes had passed and they had finished the leson, once again Light put the book into his bag and this time pulled out a science and history book. Putting the Science book infront of them started to read, they had continued this process until they were done with history.

They had ten minutes left before the bell rang again and cram school ended. They decieded to just sit there till the bell rang. Ryuzaki sat there, thinking that this was the longest ten minutes of his life, and finally the bell rang. Both Light and Ryuzaki grabbed their bag and left to go home. It took them thirty minutes before they had reached home. Both walked upstairs in silence, going into their shared room and getting undressed and then redressed for bed.

It was only 8:47 but they both just wanted to go to bed. Light turned to Ryuzaki, "Hey, i'll go fix us some ramen for dinner, that ok with you?" "Yea, sure" Ryuzaki simply responded sitting on the floor and turning on his computer and started typing. Light shrugged, and walked out the door down stairs, Ryuzaki continued typing all that happened today. That was what Ryuzaki had also been doing when he first go there, not just ordering stuff, because truth be told it only took him ten minutes to do that. Ryuzaki got up and started to search throught Light's stuff, when he saw the key in the desk, he opened it to find a diary. Or more spisifically Light''s diary, he started to reach for it whe he heard Light coming back up the stairs.

Closing the dwar, he went back to his computer, and closed it down, already finished typing the main things they did and said today. Light walked back in with two bowls of soup, and set one down infront of Ryu, he walked over to his desk and turned on the news. "Hey Ryu when will I be able to start working on the kira case again?" Light asked not turning away from his t.v. "When you laptop arrives tomorrow, by the way tomorrow's saturday so we don't go to school right?"

Yea no school, which reminds me, tomorrow do you want to go to a club with me?" " A club you mean one of those night club with loud music and lots of people right?" "Yea basically," Light and Ryuzaki had both finished and Light turned off the t.v. And took their bowls to the kitchen before coming back up. "Anyways it late lets go to bed."

"But light-kun its only nine its not that late and I do not wish to go to sleep." Ryuzaki yawned slightly, trying to hide to from Light but Light had saw anyways and grabbed Ryu's arm and headed over to the bed, turned off the light and crawled into bed besode him. Ryuzaki was too tired to complain and layed down with Light. It wasn't too long before they both fell asleep.


	4. Nightmare

intro: This chapter takes place a few hours after they fell asleep, still at night, precicly 1:03 am

Ryuzaki and Light were still in bed, asleep when Light rolled over , taking the covers with him. Ryuzaki, of course stayed asleep, panting hard. He started muttering 'no no no no no no STOP!' he yelled. Light was always a light sleeper (no pun intended) so of course he jolted awake and turned on the lamp beside the bed. The light blinded him for a few seconds before his eyes ajusted; he turned to Ryuzaki, realizing he was having a nightmare.

Light tried to wake him up, moving him, shoving him, and calling his name, but none of it worked. Finally with a loud scream, Ryuzaki woke up, sweating and panting. He looked around, but seeing nothing, he started to calm down. "hey ryu are you ok?" Ryuzaki looked over to Light, " yea i'm fine, just a bad dream."

Light opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment both mr. and mrs. Yagami came through the door. "Whats going on in here?" said,looking around the room, then at the two boys. "Nothing dad, Ryuzaki just had a bad dream, that's all." "Oh, well try to go back to sleep you two." stated before they both left.

It was silent for a moment, before Light asked " Anyways ryu, what were you dreaming about that got you so scared?" "I said it was nothing Light, besides I'm not really tired anymore." Ryuzaki said before getting out of bed, and going over to his laptop. "Ryuzaki, it's like one in the morning, you need to get more sleep." Ignoring Light, Ryuzaki turned on his laptop and started to work. Light, seeing as he was not going to win, turned off the lamp, and layed back in bed.

Looking over at Light, thinking he had gone back to sleep, pulled up a long forgotten case file. The Los Angelas BB Murder Cases. It had been a long time since he had looked over this. To tell you the truth, this was the reason he had, had a bad dream. All the grusome pictures and crime scenes that he had had to see hanted his mind. It was one of the few cases that he had to acually go to the crime scene, just to make sure that nothing was missed.

Closing the file, he pulled up a digital note pad, were he wrote a lot of his thoughts. {1:13, Saturday,

Another nightmare, I thought I was over this, seeing as they had stopped a little while ago, but there back. Watari was the only one who even knew about the nightmares, but now Light has witnessed one. Hopefully he won't ask anymore questions. I'd rather not talk about it with him, hell I haven't even told Watari what goes on in them, but I'm sure he has a pretty good idea what it is atleast about.}

Saving and closing the notepad, Ryuzaki pulled up a file about the Kira Case, and started to read. It wasn't long before morning, and Light woke up. Looking over he noticed that Ryuzaki was still on his computer. "Ryu what are you doing? Were you on that thing all night?" Not even bothering to look over he replied " As you can see I'm working, and yes I was on this all night. And now that I think about it, my stuff should be here soon."

"Huh," Light said, "What stuff? Do you mean those things that you ordered when you first got here?" Closing the laptop, Ryuzaki looked over to Light, " Yes, they should come in today." Getting up, Light walked over to his closet and picked out some clothes, and set them on the bed for later. Looking over at Ryuzaki, he thought for a moment, then glanced over at the clock on the wall.

"Ryuzaki, get ready to leave, we're going shopping for new clothes for you. We're going to a club tonight and I'd rather you not go in your usuall white shirt and baggy jeans." " But Light-kun, as I remember, people go out to clubs in simple clothes all the time. Most people do, anyways." " Yes, but, your clothes are too simple."

Light thought for a moment, " I mean, there's usually some design on the shirts at least, unless your goth, then its just all black." Looking at Ryuzaki for a moment or two, he added, " Acually I think the best look you could pull off, really is goth." Ryuzaki looked stunned for, 'goth really' he thought. Sighing, Ryuzaki stood up and walked over to the dresser where his clothes were.

Pulling out a pair of pants and a shirt, he placed them on the bed next to Light's. Light and Ryuzaki then preceded to leave the room and head down the stairs. Mrs. Yagami was already up and in the kitchen making breakfast for the family and guest, so both boys went and sat down in the living room. Light reached for the remote and turned on the t.v., switching to the news.

'Nothing new' Ryuzaki noted, 'Just more criminals dieing like always. I need to hurry and solve this case, not go out partying with Light. I thought he of all people would understand that, oh well it can't hurt to much can it?' Light noticed Ryuzaki staring off into space but decieded to just leave it alone for now. Light wasn't really interested in the same old news either, so he changed it to a scary movie. Light always did like scarry movies.

Ryuzaki on the other hand hated them, whenever he watched them he'd get paranoied. Looking over at Light, he noticed that he was too interested in the movie to notice, so he snatched the remote away and changed it to a romantic comedy, one of his favorites. " Hey, give that back Ryu, why did you change it.?" Light grabbed for the remote but Ryuzaki held it out of his reach.

" I don't like scarry movies Light, so I rather we not watch them." " I don't care, I don't want to watch some stuiped romantic comedy bullshit." Lunging at Ryuzaki, they both ended up on the floor, wresling for the remote, which they both had in there hand at the same time. At that moment, Mr. Yagami came down the stairs, and noticed the two boys on the floor. Walking over he took the remote from both of them, and proceded to turn on the news.

"Since you two can't knock it off, you both can watch this." He said putting the remote ontop of the t.v. And unless you were really tall, you wouldn't beable to reach it. Light knew not to go against his father, and Ryuzaki didn't like to stand up straight because it hurt to much, so he wouldn't beable to get it even if he wanted to.

They both just sat down on the couch, giving each other glares, while at least pretending to watch the t.v. Soon though, Sayu came down the stairs yawning, and headed to the kitchen table, when Mrs. Yagami announced that breakfast was done. " Come on Ryu, lets go." Getting up, they both walked to the table where the rest of the family was aleady seated.

After breakfast, to which Ryuzaki hadn't taken part in a single conversation, both boys headed up stairs to shower and get dressed. Light was the first to shower, but had to come out of the bathroom in only a towel, because he forgot his clothes in the bedroom. Ryuzaki found this very amusing, as to why he laughed. But Ryuzaki did not make the same mistake that Light did.

And after leaving the bathroom fully clothed, headed to the bedroom where Light was, reading a book. "Took you long enough, come on lets go already." Light said, while walking over to place his book neatly back on the bookshelf, where it belonged. " But I took less time than you did, Light-kun."

Ignoring his coment, Light exited the bedroom with Ryuzaki, and left to go shopping.

* * *

Hello readers, this chapter was cut short since I wanted to post it before the holidays.


	5. store

**warning: spanking is in this chapter. do not read if you do not like**

* * *

It wasn't long before they reached the store, but Light did notice that they got weird looks along the way. Well, mostly Ryuzaki.

Light's pov:

Once we reached the store, I headed twords the clothes section, expecting Ryuzaki to follow. I mean that's what we are hear for anyways.

Stopping in front of the mens shirt section, I turned around, only to find out that he was . He was like a little kid lost in the store, how in the hell am I suppost to find him?

Getting an idea, I walked over to the parent section of the store. It was just built a few weeks ago, so I don't even know if I'll find what I'm looking for.

It was a couple of isles long, and a many varieties of stuff for parents to use depending on how old the kid was. I was looking for something that I over heard my mom talk about.

A child leash. It was perfect for Ryuzaki, knowing him it would be a pain in the ass it out it. Looking down the isle, I finally came across it. It looked almost exactally like a dog leash.

There were different types to, a short one, median sized one, and a long one. I had to chose carefully, I didn't want him to go to far, but not right next to me either.

Picking up the median sized one, I went to the self check out counter and paid for it. Once it was paid for, I took the tag off and pocketed the receit incase an employee happened for any reason ask about it.

Now all I had to do was find Ryuzaki.

L's pov:

Looking down the candy isle, I couldn't help but get a bad feeling. I knew it wasn't the best idea to seperate from Light, considering we were still suppost to be chained together.

But I needed candy to simulate my brain. I haven't had any since we left and have been slacking off on the case for a while. I hadn't even picked out any candy when I heard my name being called over the intercom of the store.

Great, why couldn't he just come and find me himself? Leaving the candy isle, I headed over to were it was announced I should go.

It only took a minute to walk over there, but when I did my eyes quickly drifted from Light to that thing in his hands. What was it? From where I was at it almost looked like a dog leash.

Well it didn't really matter because I'd have my answer soon.

Light's pov:

I notice him looking at the leash in my hands. Good. I walk over to him, " Where have you been, where where you?" " I was in the candy section, there none at your house and I need the sugar."

" You could have said something, you shouldn't have just run off like that." I look around, there wern't many people around.

We were at the back of the store, where the clothes were, or to be more percice, where you go to put on the clothes you want to buy to see if they fit.

There was a lady that sits at a desk type of thing, I had asked her if she could call my ' little brother' Ryuzaki over the intrcom.

Looking back at Ryuzaki, I grabbed him by the upper arm, and went to one of the doors, and pulled him in. Once inside, I let go of him and lock the door. " What are you doing Light?"

"You'll see, turn around and put your hands on the wall." " What? Why?" " Just do it." I give him a glare so he finally does it. I then stand behind him with the child leash in my hand, pull back and bring it on the seat of his pants.

I repeat the action nine more times getting a couple of ows here and there and hook the leash to one of his back pants loop. " You can stand up now Ryu, come on and lets get your clothes, then we can see about your candy.

He stands up and turns around but doesn't say anything to me, figures. Unlocking the door, we leave and go over to where the clothes are. Picking out a few black shirts that look about his size, we head over to the candy section.

He picked out about three different bags of candy, then we headed over to the check out line where he paid for the stuff with his credit card.

After that we headed home, it was still the afternoon and we wern't going to a club until tonight.


End file.
